I will continue the studies of the physical-chemical properties of the LDL receptor, by SDS acrylamide gel electrophoresis and isoelectric focusing. I will study the interaction of highly sulfated plasma glycosaminoglycans with LDL and see how it affects the LDL binding process of the whole cell in tissue culture conditions or "in vitro" using the plasma membrane fraction.